Miriel Kosinski
'''Miriel Kosisnki '''is a 2016 introduced and all-around character. She is a work in progress. She is owned by the user, Filip of Mount Honora. Do not edit without her permission unless you are an admin of this wiki. Character Personality Miri is usually a cheery soul. She's seen many dark things but is able to keep collected and positive. Her sense of optimism is unending. However, it doesn't mean she cannot be discouraged. Whenever people target her lack of knowledge of her past, she can break down. She is very silly and enjoys joking around. When by herself, her stoic side comes out and she becomes more serious. This side also comes out in the heat of battle. Miriel is a very determined person. She is brave and has a lot of courage, even is sometimes it brings her no good. Appearance Miriel has long, straight, blonde hair which she usually wears loose, though it has the tendency to blow in the wind whether there is wind or not, like something out of a Disney princess movie. Her eyes are bright green with thin eyelashes. Her makeup is kept to a minimum if she can remember to wear it. A bit of blush and some eyeliner are usually all she manages to get on. Although she has fair skin, Miriel spends so much time in the sun that it is quite tan, a sort of peach color. In the winter, her tan goes away quickly and her cheeks, nose, and ears become very red because of the cold. On a cool autumn day, Miri can be seen wearing a dark green military uniform and combat boots. However, the warm weather and too-warm uniform are often too warm for her and she wears t-shirts and sweatpants with sneakers. Interests Miriel is interested in combat strategies and tactics and spends a lot of time reading on them. She is also fascinated by the World Wars, especially military conflicts in Europe and Russia. As her destiny is to be a soldier, she spends time practicing her own skills. Miriel is a skilled swordsman, but because swords are no longer a common weapon for military combat, she has begun practicing shooting. Miri has yet to find a gun she can really get a feel for. One of her prized possessions is her scythe. It's one of her most trusted blades. It appeared with her when she woke up in Ever After and she considers it to be one of the few clues to her past. She treasures it greatly. However, an unexpected interest of Miriel's is her cheese interest. Miri LOVES cheese. She is the founder of the Cheese Club at Ever After High. She's quite the cheese connoisseur, one could say. Story Miriel does not know much about her origins. She awoke in Ever After not knowing anything about where she came from, only knowing her name and feeling an urge to defend the place. Over time, she has been able to remember more, but not much. One of her greatest desires is to find out more about her past. Not knowing about where she came from makes her feel incomplete, like a part of her is missing. Relationships Family Mother TBA Aunt TBA Scythe Sasin Scythe is Miriel's brother. Maybe you guessed by reading the stuff about her scythe. They can have trouble getting along, as siblings often do. Still, they are very close and good friends. Miriel still doesn't know how she knows Scythe is her brother. They simply had some sort of bond and they look quite alike. Friends TBA Enemies TBA Romance Miriel doesn't have any interest in romance and is too busy for it. Outfits Other Outfits Darkness Rising TBA No Man's Sky TBA Trivia * Miriel's birthday is November 16th. Gallery Miriel-kosinksi-one-eye.png|As you can see, I am really bad at drawing eyes. So she has but one eye. In this picture. Miriel-kosinski-headshot.png|"Did you say bagels?" Mysterycharacter.png|Some basic concept art. The first drawing of her ever, actually. Screen Shot 2016-09-05 at 8.39.22 PM.png|I am REALLY bad about drawing her second eye. I can draw two eyes now, don't worry... Miriel_kosinski_headshot_2.png|Her current art for now. I need to get some full body done. :\ She's probably trying to get Scythe Sasin to buy her some Brie. Miriel kosinski star wars shirt.jpg|hey can you guess what's on her t-shirt? huh huh? i betcha you can't guess!! Category:Females Category:Filip of Mount Honora Category:Royals Category:Miriel Kosinski Pages Category:Characters Category:Zia's OCs